lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Marvel Universe: The Videogame
'''LEGO Marvel Universe: The Videogame '''is a upcoming LEGO game, baseated in the theme of same name. This is the first LEGO game to include multiple open-world locations, and includes more of 150 characters. Also, this is the first LEGO game that includes the Online Game mode, where the players will be able to create chats, complete missions and unlock certain characters or vehicles. It's possible unlock 250 Gold Bricks, and 20 Red Bricks. The game villian is Thanos, the Mad Titan, and show his hunt for the two lasts Infinity Stones (the Power Stone and the Space Stone) to rule the Universe, and complete the misterious task to destroy all the existing forms of life for the Death. The missions take place in Earth and Space, and it's possible play with the Avengers, the New Avengers, and the Guardians of the Galaxy, has well other characters, like Rescue (Pepper Potts) or Nova. The demo it's released for all the plataforms (PS4, Xbox One, PC), and the playable level it's the level 4, where is possible play with Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye, and discover more of the new game features. Many of the characters can be unlocked by completing missions or finding character tokens around the open-world, and some characters have power-suits, with special abilities. Gameplay LEGO Marvel Universe: The Videogame bring new features for the LEGO games, including the Online Game and multiple hubs. The game can be played by two players in the offline mode or in the Online Mode, where is possible play with other seven players of the entire world. In the Online Mode, the player can create his own room. The rooms are a part of the hub (New York) that the player choice to complete challenges or battles. The battles can be between players or enemies. When the battles is PvP (Player vs. Player), the room are divided in two groups, and the objective is eliminate the other group. Each player have three hearts to defeat. The characters don't have all abilities in the PvP mode. They have the Passive abilitie, the Automatic abilitie and the Special abilitie. Also, it's possible acess the player's profile. In the profile, it's possible know the player's most used characters, the number of Gold Bricks and the Boosters. In the Online Game, Boosters are packs of special abilities buyed in the Online Store to make the player more stronger. The Boosters may vary between Health Boosters, Strength Boosters, Speed Boosters, etc. The Online Challenges are missions that the players can complete. Each challenge can be played by eigth players at the same time, and it's possible complete races, battle challenges, etc. The Battle Challenges are missions where the players must fight against villians. The most commun missions of the Battle Challenges it's fight against HYDRA and A.I.M. The players have Mission Updates, and, in the Battles, the missions updates bring new bosses and enemies to fight. Also, brings new locations. The Online Mode have two characters that only can be played in this mode. This characters can be unlocked with 1,000,000 studs. In the offline mode, the player can explore the three different hubs: Triskelion, New York and Asgard. The main hub is the Triskelion, the main HQ from SHIELD. In the Triskelion, the players can acess the Store to buy characters, suit upgrades and Red Bricks. Also, it's possible acess the Ressearch Area and the High Security Ressearch Area, and the Quinjet Launching Area. In the Ressearch and High Security Ressearch, the players will able to create they own characters (Minifigures or Big Figures). The Minifigures characters can be costumized in the entire body, and it's possible unlock hats and costumes for them. Also, it's possible buy they abilities in the Store and select for him. The most expensive abilitie is the "Mjolnir", that costs 500,000 studs. The Iron Man abilities can not be purchased. If the player equip the Iron Man suit, the abilities will be in this character. It's possible unlock different suits for the custom character: it's possible unlock, for example, the Nightclub Suit for the character, and this character will gain the Nightclub Suit abilities. Also, the Big Figures can be personalized. It's possible choice the character mold (for an example, A-Bomb have his own body mold) and the abilities. It's also possible unlock an abilitie to any custom character transform himself into a custom Big Figure. At the New York hub, the player can explore the entire city and unlock characters, Gold Bricks and complete side-quests. Also, it's possible complete the "Stan Lee in Peril" missions, where the player needs save Stan Lee from very dangerous situations, such as stay trapped in a burning building. Too, it's possible play Races and the SHIELD Simulations. The SHIELD Simulations are missions that the player can play at the SHIELD Helicarrier, and some of the most famous agents, such as Maria Hill or Phil Coulson will challenge you to chase enemies, complete Battles (these Battles are different from the Online Mode: in the Simulation Mode, the player need to defeat a number of enemies and bosses, and, some challenges, from the Expert Mode, have time) and Demolition Challenges (in this challenge, the player must destroy a determined number of places. This challenges also can be played at Asgard, in the Villian Mode, and, according with the player's progression, it's possible unlock new places to destroy). The player also can unlock characters and vehicles, and acess the Marvel HQ, where is possible see all the Minikits unlocked during the Story Mode. In Asgard, the player can unlock some characters and unlock Gold Bricks. Also, it's possible complete the Invasion Challenge, the Escape Challenge and the Demolition Challenge (this challenge is the same from New York, but in another hub). In the Invasion Challenge, the player needs to defeat all the invaders to protect Asgard. In this challenge, the player can interact with different Asgardian characters and weapons. For example, it's possible build an Asgardian Ship to destroy the enemie ships, when the Dark Elves attack. In the Espace Challenge, the player must defeat all the prisioners from escape of the Asgardian Dungeons. The Asgard hub it's one of the smallest hubs, only losing to the Triskelion. In Asgard, it's possible explore the Bifrost Bridge, the Throne Room, the Treinament Courtyard, the Dungeons and the Heimdall's Observatory. The player, in any game mode (Story Mode, Free Roam Mode or Online Mode) can acess the Character Wheel. This wheel is composed by eight circles, and it's possible select the Character Grid (different from the Character Wheel, the Character Grid shows all the playable characters. The black characters are locked, and the bright characters can be purhcased at the Triskelion) and the Vehicle Grid (in this grid, the player can select any unlocked and purchased vehicle to explore New York. The black vehicles are locked, and the bright vehicles can be purchased at the Triskelion) and the other six circles are the main player character and the last five characters used by him. Characters Levels Hints Online Mode Notes Galery Category:LEGO Category:LEGO video games Category:Video Games Category:Lego Marvel